Die kleinen Dinge des Lebens
by MrGuillam
Summary: Eine OneShort Sammlung zu Tinker,Tailor,Soldier,Spy von John le Carré
1. Chapter 1

Klavier

Alles im Hause Smiley hatte seinen Sinn und Zweck. Nichts war nur zur Zierde angeschafft worden.

Doch seitdem Ann nicht mehr im Haus war, hatten viele der Sachen ihren Sinn verloren. Die meisten von ihnen standen nur noch unnütz rum und dienten, als nichts weiter mehr, als Staubfänger. Allem voran, das alte Klavier im Wohnzimmer.

Als Ann noch hier lebte, hatte sie zwischendurch immer wieder darauf gespielt. Nie irgendwelche bestimmten Lieder, sondern immer etwas was ihrer Laune entsprach. Mal Fröhlich, dann wieder traurig oder auch mal ruhig.

Nun würde es jedoch nie wieder erklingen.

Smiley gab es zwar nicht zu, doch er vermisste die Melodie des Musikinstrumentes. Es hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt und es geschafft ihn milde zu stimmen, wenn er gerade das Gefühl hatte durchzudrehen. Egal ob es dabei um Anns ständigen Eskapaden ging oder um die Arbeit.

Es war unsinnig, dass wusste er selbst. So sentimental hatte er nie werden wollen, in seinem Leben. Doch auch er wurde langsam aber sicher alt. Daher schlichen sich auch bei ihm solche Schwächen ein.

In dieser Zeit, in der er sich so einsam war und sentimental wurde, leistete Peter Guillam ihm oft Gesellschaft. Warum er das tat, wusste Smiley nicht. Ob er etwas wusste? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Vielleicht fühlte er sich einfach nur genauso allein gelassen von allem was ihm lieb war. Aber das konnte er nur mutmaßen, denn er traute sich nicht zu fragen. Zudem wäre es ganz schön unhöflich gewesen.

Die meiste Zeit über saß Peter in der Küche und brütete über irgendwelche Akten aus dem Circus, die er bearbeiten musste während Smiley dagegen im Wohnzimmer saß und Zeitung lass. Manchmal jedoch leistete Peter ihm Gesellschaft, wobei sie auch dann kein Wort mit einander sprachen.

Doch am heutigem Tag war alles anders.

Er und Peter saßen zusammen auf der Couch und waren ins lesen vertieft. Smiley hatte die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und Peter beschäftigte sich mit einem der Bericht, die er wie immer mitgebracht hatte. Dieser schien aber dieses Mal besonders knifflig zu sein, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Berichtsmappe zuknallte und auf den Tisch war. In seinem Gesicht konnte Smiley deutlich Frustration und auch Wut ablesen.

Mit einem besonders schweren Seufzer rappelte sich Peter von der Couch auf und ging durch den Raum. Er schien erst mal eine Pause machen zu müssen, schloss Smiley und sah zu wie der Jüngere auf das Klavier zuging.

Erstaunt darüber hob er eine Augenbraue an. Was hatte er vor?

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, setzte Peter sich an das Musikinstrument und wischte mit einer Hand den Staub von den Tasten. Auch ohne zu fragen, wusste er, dass schon lange Niemand mehr darauf gespielt hatte. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte Ann früher darauf gespielt, schloss Peter, denn Smiley war seiner Meinung nach nicht gerade der musikalische Typ.

Währendessen war Smiley wieder in seiner London Times verschwunden und widmete sich dem Wirtschaftsteil, auch wenn er uninteressant war. Dem Tun des Blonden schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung. Sollte er tun, wonach ihm war.

Diese Einstellung änderte sich jedoch als plötzlich das Klavier erklang. Es war erst eine kurze Tonleiter, als müsse er sich erst wieder einüben zu spielen. Dann erklang eine leise Melodie, die weder traurig noch fröhlich klang. Sie gefiel ihm, denn das Stück erinnerte ihn an die vielen Lieder die seine Frau einst gespielt hatte.

Jedoch wurde diese wunderbare Musik schnell von einem falschen Ton und Guillams leisem fluchen unterbrochen. Hinter seiner Zeitung, kräuselten sich Smileys Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„Du hast schon lange nicht mehr gespielt." Erkannte er und blätterte dabei eine Seite in seiner Zeitung weiter. Guillam drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. „In meiner Wohnung habe ich kein Klavier und das letzte Mal habe ich in meiner Kindheit auf einem gespielt."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein.

„Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich…?"

„Oh, nein nein." Unterbrach Smiley ihn, bevor er die Frage überhaupt zu ende stellen konnte. „Übe ruhig nur. Das Klavier steht sonst eh nur nutzlos rum."

Nur einen Moment später erklang wieder diese wunderbare Melodie und Smiley schloss lächelnd die Augen hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern. Es war lange her, seitdem er es genossen hatte, dass ein Klavier im Haus stand. Doch nun war wieder einer dieser Momente.


	2. Chapter 2

Kein guter Verlierer

Peter Guillam war hoch konzentriert. Seine Nerven angespannt bis zum Limit. Die Umgebung um sich herum, nahm er nur noch verzerrt, fast gar nicht mehr war. Nichts war jetzt wichtiger, als das er sein Ziel traf.

Es lag genau vor ihm. Er hatte es fest im Visier. Es konnte ihm nicht mehr entkommen. Kurz atmete er ein, holte zum endgültigen Stoß aus und…

„Nicht wahr, Mr. Guillam?"

Der Queue streifte mit einem markerschütternden Geräusch über das grüne Spielfeld und zog eine tiefe Spur hinter sich her. Sein anvisiertes Ziel hatte er zwar nicht verfehlt, doch das nützte ihm nur gar nichts mehr, denn der Schuss war mehr als nur fehlgeschlagen.

Peter schaute auf, zu der Person, die ihn angesprochen hatte. In seinem Blick lag nicht nur Wut, sondern auch Frustration. So langsam reichte es ihm.

Ricki Tarr erwiderte seinen Blick und grinste ihn voller Unschuld an, als hätte er überhaupt nichts Falsches getan oder gesagt. Doch natürlich wusste Peter es besser. Schon das ganze Spiel über schwang Ricki lauthals seine typischen Reden, über irgendwelche Sachen, meist Frauen, die keinen anderen interessierten. Tarr jedoch war das vollkommen egal, denn er nutzte seine Monologe dafür, Peter immer wieder abzulenken. Und das alles nur, damit er das Spiel verlor, was er gerade mit Bravur geschafft hatte.

„Scheint heute einfach nicht ihr Tag zu sein, sir!" bemerkte Ricki, noch immer voller falscher Unschuld grinsend und machte sich an seinen Zug. Wie von Peter erwartet, versenkte er natürlich einen Ball nach dem anderen auf dem Spielfeld und sicherte sich so seinen Sieg. „Sieht ganz danach aus als hätte ich gewonnen." Bemerkte Tarr, als wäre es eine kleine Nebensache.

Nun hatte Peter wirklich genug! Eigentlich war er ein wirklich ruhiger Mensch und es brauchte einiges um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen schien Ricki es immer wieder kinderlicht zu schaffen, ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu schieben. Er war in solchen Sachen einfach ein Meister ohne gleichen.

„Ja, es sieht ganz danach aus." Stimmte Peter ihm zu, wobei er sich wirklich im Zaum halten musste, seinem Gegenspieler nicht den Queue ins Auge zu rammen. Verdient hätte er es ja. Aber sein Tod würde nur fragen aufwerfen und ihn wahrscheinlich verdächtig machen. Daher beließ er es lieber dabei.

Mit eiserner Mine und noch immer mit dem Billardqueue in der Hand, ging er um den Tisch herum, um den Raum zu verlassen. Als er an Tarr vorbei kam, konnte er es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, mit dem Queue auszuholen und ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen. Es war kein wirklich heftiger schlag, zu dem er zweifelsohne in der Lage gewesen wäre, sondern nur ein sanfter Klaps. Doch trotzdem entlockte dieser Ricki einen lauten Schmerzensschrei.

Ein zutiefst zufriedenes Grinsen erschien auf Peters Lippen. Irgendwie konnte er Tarr doch verstehen. Leute ärgern machte wirklich Spaß, besonders wenn es mit Schmerzen für den anderen verbunden war.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking care

In seinem Leben war Peter Guillam nie ein großer Fan von Körperkontakt und Berührungen gewesen. Sie behagten ihm einfach nicht und ließen ihn einwenig paranoid werden. Eine kleine Eigenart, die wohl jeder Angestellte des Circus mit der Zeit entwickelte.

Schon als Kind hatte ihm das Ganze nicht gefallen. Er hatte sich von Niemandem anfassen lassen. Nur seine Eltern hatten dieses Privileg genießen dürfen, wenn auch nur notgedrungen. Als Kind hatte er sich leider noch nicht wirklich gegen sie durchsetzen können.

Was Peter jedoch noch mehr hasste, als von Leuten berührt zu werden war, wenn jemand mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr. Das hasste er wie die Pest. Für ihn gab es einfach nichts Schlimmeres. Warum wusste er nicht genug. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass seine Mutter dies gerne getan hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, um ihn zu beruhigen. Geholfen hatte es nie, doch trotzdem hatte sie das nicht aufgehalten es immer wieder zu machen.

Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass er sich so manches mal bei dem Gedankenerwischte, sich zu wünschen, dass ihm jemand durchs Haar strich. Besonders oft kam ihm dieser Gedanken, wenn wieder alles den Bach runter zu gehen schien. Dann hoffte er immer jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der ihm sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Dieser Gedanke war unsinnig, dass wusste Peter nur zu genau. Doch gegen seine eigenen Gedanken war er leider mehr als nur machtlos.

Genauso wie jetzt!

Peter saß am Esstisch, in Smileys Haus, vor einem Berg von Papieren die er bearbeiten musste. Der Hausherr stand ihm gegenüber mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. Ein schwaches Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen und verriet Peter, das er den Blick voll Recht amüsant zu finden schien. Genervt und auch etwas frustriert schnaubte Peter und vergrub sich wieder in seine Arbeit.

Warum war er eigentlich her gekommen, fragte er sich während der Kugelschreiber, in seiner hand, über das Papier zu rasen schien. In seiner Wohnung hätte er das alles in Ruhe erledigen können, ohne dabei von einem wachsamen Augenpaar beobachtet zu werden. Aber genau da lag das Problem. Im Moment wollte er nicht alleine sein, nicht nachdem Camilla endgültig gegangen war. Und vielleicht auch, damit Smiley nicht alleine war, nach der Sache mit Ann.

„Zu schwer?" fragte Smiley plötzlich, ganz so, als wollte er seine Hilfe anbieten. Peter jedoch war zu stur um so einfach aufzugeben. „Ich bitte doch George!" erwiderte er nur vorwurfsvoll. Dann herrschte wieder stille zwischen den Beiden.

Ohne das Peter es merkte, stellte Smiley seine Tasse beiseite und ging um den Tisch herum, auf den jüngere Mann zu. Er legte seine Hand auf Peters Kopf und zerstrubbelte sein sonst so ordentlich liegendes blondes Haar. Der Jüngere brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren was Smiley da eigentlich gerade tat.

„George?"

Als er zu dem älteren Mann aufschaute, begrüßte ihn ein freundschaftliches, fast väterliches Lächeln. Hatte er seinen kleinen und so dummen Gedanken etwa erraten? Woher sollte er sonst wissen, dass er sich so etwas gerade gewünscht hatte?

„Nicht aufgeben Peter!" sprach Smiley ihm zu und entschwand dann ins Wohnzimmer um, wie Peter mutmaßte, Zeitung zu lesen.

Für einen Moment schaute Peter ihm verwirrt nach und saß vollkommen bewegungslos da. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er von dieser Geste halten sollte. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte er nicht anders und musste anfangen zu lächeln.

Genau das war es gewesen, was er jetzt gebraucht hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Schlechtes Karma

Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag, das hatte Peter Guillam schon beim Aufstehen gemerkt. Vielleicht hätte er am diesem Tagen einfach im Bett liegen bleiben sollen. Doch diese Erkenntnis kam leider schon zu spät.

Das ganze hatte mit seiner morgendlichen Dusch angefangen. Sein Warmwasser Boiler hatte sich dazu entschieden nicht funktionieren zu wollen und seine eigentlich gedachte warme Dusche wurde zu einem Bad in der Arktis. Jedoch war das nicht das einzige gewesen.

Das Frühstück hatte er kager halten müssen, als er gewollt hatte, denn das Toast war statt knusprig braun kohlrabenschwarz geworden und war so ungenießbar geworden. Dazu kam dann noch hinzu, dass der Kaffee aus irgendeinem Grund furchtbar schmeckte und die Milch leer war.

Nach diesem so schlechten Morgen wurde es jedoch nicht besser.

Als er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen wollte, streikte sein so geliebter Sportwagen und wollte nicht anspringen. Egal was er versuchte, er rührte sich kein Stückchen. So musste er ungewollt auf die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zurückgreifen. Doch auch diese schienen sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben, wie schon sein Boiler, denn gerade als er die nächstgelegene Bushaltestelle erreichte, war der Bus schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und er musste eine geschlagene halbe Stunde auf den Nächsten warten.

Dadurch kam er zu spät zu Arbeit und durfte sich erst einmal eine gepfefferte Predigt anhören. Wobei anhören ehr hieß, das er seinen Gegenüber mit glasigem Blick anstarrte und zwischendurch nickte.

Den Rest des Tages durfte er mit Lächerlichem Papierkram verbringen, denn er bearbeiten musste. Was hasste er solche Arbeit doch.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte Peter, dass dieser verdammte Tag nicht noch schlimmer werden könnte. Dabei hatte er leider jedoch die Rechnung ohne das Schicksal gemacht.

Eigentlich hatte er nach diesem schlechten Tag nur etwas trinken gehen wollen, in der Hoffnung, so diesen Tag vergessen zu können und hinter sich zu lassen. Jedoch, als er die Tür zu dem Pub öffnete, indem er beschlossen hatte zu gehen, wusste er, dass er nicht nur einen einfachen schlechten Tag hatte.

„Mr. Guillam!"

Es musste schlechtes Karma sein!

Gerade, als er sich wieder umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, stürmte Ricki Tarr auf ihn zu. Doch nicht alleine. Ihm folgte ein Haufen von verärgert aussehender Kerle. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, was Ricki wieder einmal angestellt hatte und was den Beiden nun blühen würde.

„Ich rette dir bestimmt nicht deinen verdammten Arsch!" knurrte Peter wütend und fand sich in der schlechtesten Situation des Tages wieder. Rücken an Rücken stand sie da und waren umgeben von finster dreinschauenden Kerlen.

„Wenn Sie es nicht für meinen Arsch machen, dann machen Sie es besser für ihren eigenen!" erwiderte Tarr grinsend.

Das war mehr als schlechtes Karma, dachte Peter sich grimmig. Die Welt hatte am heutigen Tag wohl einfach aus einer Laune heraus beschlossen, ihn zu hassen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nur eine Fleischwunde

Wie war er nur in diese verdammte Situation geraten?

Peter wusste es nicht mehr.

Er war am Morgen in seinem Bett aufgewacht, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wie er dort hin gelangt war. Wenn er sich versuchte zu erinnern, tauchten nur Bruchstücke vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, die nicht zusammen passten.

Es gab nur zwei Sachen, von denen er wusste, dass sie gestern gewesen waren. Erstens, war er auf einer Mission für den Circus gewesen und zweitens, war er bei dieser wohl angeschossen worden.

An seiner rechten Seite klaffte eine Wunde, die nicht nur unglaublich schmerzte sondern auch blutete wie verrückt. Als er am Morgen aufgestanden war, war die Stelle, auf der er in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, voller Blut.

Doch auch wenn er sich benommen, durch den Blutverlust, fühlte und die Wunde schmerzte wie die Hölle, war keine Zeit für einen Arztbesuch. Dieser würde bis zum Abend warten müssen, denn er hatte noch so einiges wichtiges im Circus zu erledigen.

Daher versorgte er seine Wunde so gut es ging selbst.

Sonderlich gut gewesen, in medizinischen Sachen war er noch nie gewesen. Zwar hatte er ein paar Sachen gelernt, die für eine Mission wichtig gewesen waren, doch das hieß nicht gleich, dass er sie wirklich gut beherrschte. Aber sein Können reichte aus um die Blutung erst einmal zu stoppen. So würde er überleben, bis er zu einem Arzt konnte.

Jedoch kam, nachdem er seine Wunde versorgt hatte, schon das nächste Problem auf. Denn Anziehen mit einer solchen Verletzung war um einiges Schwieriger, als er es selbst gedacht hatte.

Schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung, musste er sich zusammen reißen, nicht laut vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Dadurch wurde, dass sonst so einfache anziehen seines Hemdes, eine wirkliche Tortur.

Jedes Mal wenn er die Arme heben wollte, sagte ihn der Schmerz in seiner Seite nur allzu deutlich, dass er es lieber lassen sollte. Und wenn er es einmal schaffte eines seiner Hemden über zu streifen, wurde es von Blut, seiner wieder offenen Wunde besudelt. So konnte er auf keinen Fall zu Arbeit gehen.

Drei Hemden später hatte er es endlich geschafft, sich etwas anzuziehen, ohne es mit seinem Blut zu versauen. Schon jetzt freute sich Peter auf seinen Feierabend, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese verdammte Verletzung ihm noch mehr Schwierigkeiten einbringen würde, als er gebrauchen konnte.

Das Fahren seines Wagens stellte sich als nächstes Problem heraus. Es war schwer für ihn den rechten Arm zu heben, denn er hatte Angst, dass sich seine Wunde wieder öffnen würde. Und mit einer Hand zu fahren, war so gut wie unmöglich. Zu seinem eigenen Glück schaffte er es jedoch irgendwie bis zum Circus.

Am Haupteingang wurde er schon von George Smiley erwartet. Peter hatte keine Ahnung, war er auf ihn wartete. So etwas tat er sonst nie. Es war vollkommen untypisch.

Als Peter aus seinem Wagen stieg wanderte Smileys undeutbarer Blick zu ihm. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er von dem älteren Mann keinerlei Gefahr ausging, beschlich ihn trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Hallo Peter." Grüßte er ihn und blickte dabei über seine dicken Brillengläser zu ihm hoch. Das schlechte Gefühl in Peters Magen wurde stärker. Wie schaffte es dieser kleine alte Mann nur, so ein Unbehagen in ihm auszulösen? Er kannte ihn doch schon so lange und trotzdem schaffte er so etwas immer noch spielend, als stände nur ein kleines ängstliches Kind vor ihm.

„George."

„Was machst du hier Peter?"

Verwirrt blinzelte der Angesprochene. Was sollte diese Frage? War das den nicht klar? Bevor er jedoch antwortete bemerkte er, dass der Blick seines Gegenübers nicht mehr auf ihn direkt lag, sondern auf die Stelle gerichtet war, an der seine Wunde war.

„Du solltest in ein Krankenhaus."

Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte sich wohl der provisorische Verband gelöst und seine Verletzung hatte das nächste Hemd voll geblutet. Man sah nun sogar schon einen immer größer werdenden Blutfleck an seiner Seite.

„Verdammt!" begann Peter laut zu fluchen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass so etwas nicht passieren würde. Doch scheinbar meinte es sein Glück nicht sonderlich gut mit ihm. „Es ist nichts großartiges George. Darum werde ich mich nach der Arbeit kümmern!" versuchte er dem älteren Mann zu versprechen. Doch sein strenger Blick ließ ihn schnell verstummen. Er blickte Peter an, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn, der mal wieder etwas Dummes angestellt hatte.

„Peter, sofort!"

Widersprechen war nun sinnlos. Nicht mal unverletzt käme er gegen George Smileys Worte an.


End file.
